1. Technical Field
The subject invention is generally directed to a closure for a container. More particularly, the invention relates to a tamper-resistant closure for a container. Specifically, the invention relates to a closure for providing resealable access to the contents of a container while inhibiting tampering therewith and indicating the existence of such tampering or the fact that the closure has been removed from the container,
2. Background of the Invention
Various containers for storing and transporting fluid such as water have been known and used for thousands of years. Prior to modem times, water containers were a necessity since homes and businesses did not have running water, and containers were, therefore, needed to transport water from the local well to each house or business.
Many closures for containers have been developed including lids, corks, snap-on caps, and screw caps. Since man's discovery that fluids could be stored within containers for later use, new and better means for closing, sealing, or otherwise controlling fluid flow into and out of the container have been sought.
More recently, i.e., over approximately the past 100 years, a phenomenal growth in the distribution of bottled beverages has occurred. The storage of beverages such as milk, juice, water, carbonated beverages, iced tea, and alcoholic beverages in containers such as cartons, bottles, flasks, or jugs made from paper, plastic, or glass has flourished.
Specifically, these various containers include plastic milk cartons, 12-ounce cans, 16- and 20-ounce plastic bottles, 1- and 2-liter plastic bottles, and other such containers.
Bottled beverages typically come in either plastic or glass bottles with metal or plastic closures sealing the beverage therein until the time for consumption. These containers typically include a narrowing neck with a fluid access opening therein. A number of closures have been used to cover this fluid access opening including metal lids requiring a bottle opener to remove, twist off metal lids, snap-on/off plastic caps, screw-on/off plastic caps, and pull up and push down type caps. These caps all serve to provide access to the fluid contained within the container. The closure is preferably reusable in that it may be removed from and replaced onto the container thereby allowing only a portion of the fluid contained within the container to be used at a given sitting.
The need for closure of these containers is historically based upon a number of concerns including spillage, spoilage, evaporation, and contamination of the fluid contained within the container. More recent designs continue to take into account these historical needs as well as today's desired qualities such as ease and speed of use, and retention of carbonation.
While the resealable aspect possessed by many of these closures is highly desirable, the benefit obtained thereby must be weighed against the risk that an interloper might remove the closure, tamper with the contents of the container, and reseal the container using the resealable closure with the intent that an unwary or unsuspecting consumer may thereafter reopen the container and consume the contaminated contents contained therein. The need exists for a resealable bottle closure which inhibits tampering, yet remains simple to remove and install.